Make Me Remember
by Beckitt Lewis
Summary: Sasuke pulled away and placed his mouth next to my ear. "Make me remember." He whispered his breath hot and tempting. I smirked.  "Remember what? That hot night where I did you so raw you were limping for two days?" Sequel to Make Me Forget.


Author's Note: As if I wrote this at the same time as Free Slave, like two COMPLETELY different genres and feels to each story, and here I'm going back and forth from the Gladiator soundtrack to Ke$ha parodies to try and get the mood right for each story. It's ridiculous. Ah well. This sequel was also not supposed to happen, but I got a lot of positive feedback and requests from the first one and then this just hit me one night and I decided to do this sequel from Naruto's perspective. Enjoy folks!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters Naruto and Sasuke, I own everything else in this story.

Warnings: OOC, Anal, Oral, Yaoi, Mature, Language, Dirty Sex Talk, Raunchy

HUGE THANK YOU TO MY BETA NESSIE-SAN! I almost cried when I got this back with a ton of mistakes, I'm sorry Nessie! Please forgive me!

Make Me Remember

It's my first show. I have my guitar, and my mic, and I feel like a god. All the ladies flock up to me after my show while I'm desperately trying to inhale cancer so that my nerves fry down a bit. And he's there, always there. Dancing with girls, boys, right now he's a little too tipsy to realize what gender he's grinding with. But he's so beautiful. Always. His black hair is cascading down his neck; every few minutes he guides his hand to his forehead and combs his fingers through the locks to move a strand away from his beautiful, pale face.

I walk inside; he nods towards me and pulls away from the person he was dancing with. His arms encircle my torso. He's still so short, his head barely reaching my chin. He smiles, the same smile that melts me, and he yells in my ear, just so that I can hear over the music, "You were great, Naruto, your show kicked ass!" I nod a thank you. "I'll see you at the bar!" he yells again, hugging me briefly before leaving my side.

I feel cold for a moment, like the wind was knocked out of me. I try to distract myself with other girls, anything but him. But he's all I think about. I kiss one, but the lips against mine aren't round like his, so I stop. I'm dancing with another one, but this one is too tall, or too skinny, and it's all in vain. Every time I try to distract myself, I end up in post-mortem state, where I'm so cold, and so empty.

It had been seven months since my break up with Sakura, since that night, that wonderful night. In a drunken stupor I went over to Sasuke's and made love to him. At least I thought that's what it was. He apparently thought differently. A few weeks ago I called him, just to let him know that I was finally over her, and I asked him out, just like I said I would. But he refused.

Fine then. He said he was going to the bar, so would I. I get a ride there, but as soon as I pull open the bar door I'm filled with this sense of dread, because there he is, dancing on top of a speaker, grinding with a hideous woman. He is so gone, so far gone.

He sees me and smiles, "God, would you ever stop killing me like that!" I mutter, but the club beats are so loud that no one can hear me. I down one shot, two shots, I don't remember how many shots. I feel bold, I feel so incredibly bold.

I sneak up behind him, he's dancing with another person, I don't even look at them, they are not important. I try to dance with him, but it doesn't work, he sees me and he moves, humoring me and dancing so far away from me that he seemed repelled, almost like identical magnets; then he moves away to grind with another warm body.

At first I think I smell, and then I think my hair must be all over the place; something...something must be wrong. I run to the men's washroom, and stare in the mirror. Strangely enough, I look immaculate for having danced for over 4 hours.

I step back out onto the dance floor, women dance near me, around me, crash into me, feel me. No, nothing is wrong with me. Everybody loves me; something is terribly, terribly wrong with him.

Then I'm angry, how dare he evade me like that, when he'll whore-dance with everyone else?

But somehow he is standing in front of me. He grasps my sides and slowly dances with me, his hands making light fleeting contact with my body. My hands twitch nervously near him; I don't know what to do. His hands rest of my shoulders and he stands on his tip toes. His mouth approaches my ear.

"Chase me." He yells over the music.

Within moments he is gone. My numbed brain grasps the words he spoke, and suddenly my eyes dart left and right, trying to find him in a sea of people. I spot him darting towards an alcove in the corner of the room. I push through hordes of bodies, squeezing through waves of limbs almost as if my life depended on it. The music is quieter in this corner, I notice. He is sitting at an empty table, a glass of water in hand. I sit next to him. His eyes look lost, like he is searching me for something. Maybe a cue of some sort.

"Frustrated yet?" he asks, quietly sipping his water. That's when I realize that he's not drunk. Maybe slightly buzzed, but definitely not gone.

"What are you talking about? Why are you even talking to me?" I demand, my voice rising a little higher than I wanted it to.

"I am talking to you because I feel like it, I want to know what you're feeling…about me." he replied, hesitant.

He had to be kidding. This was all a joke right? Was Sasuke a bi-polar sadist? It took me agonizing months to get over Sakura; I never meant to hurt him in the process. But we stayed friends throughout it all, or so I thought. Even after that night, we decided it was best to put up a barrier over us, until everything was good. I didn't want to hurt Sasuke and he had too much pride to be a rebound. We both knew this, so why then, why? Why had Sasuke refused when I had asked him on a date, good and proper? Fine then. I was going to reply and honestly at that. Push comes to shove, I'll blame it on the alcohol and claim I forgot everything tomorrow.

"You know how I feel about you Sasuke. I asked you out weeks ago. I like you now, but I guess you only want me when I'm emo and depressed, now that I'm back to being happy, you can't take it. Is that what's going on? We're you playing me all this time? I guess you were, 'cause you fucking lied about waiting for me!" I hissed. My words coming out as sharp bullets directed at him. I could see the pain in his face, it hurt me twice as bad to say the words. His expression changed in seconds however. His lips twitched almost like a smirk.

"You still like me? Even after I treated you like shit?" he said, really soft, like he was worried.

"Yes!" I almost yelled.

I looked over at his dark eyes, his beautiful face, and his chin length hair. Why was he so beautiful? His hand reached over and grabbed my chin. Why was he touching me? His lips crashed into mine and it took a few seconds for me to understand what was happening. He was kissing me. Sasuke was kissing me.

I moved my lips in time with his. Oh God! How I missed his soft, round lips flush against mine! He opened his mouth and soon his tongue was surrounding mine, caressing inside my mouth, tasting me. My face felt hot, my hands were trembling. I had craved this; I had lusted for this.

Sasuke pulled away and placed his mouth next to my ear. "Make me remember." He whispered his breath hot and tempting. I smirked.

"Remember what? That hot night where I did you so raw you were limping for two days?" I retorted. I could play this game. For a while I could pretend he didn't wound me and leave me dying. For a while I could play along with him and lust after him. But soon, very soon, I would make sure he would give me answers.

Sasuke nibbles my ear and traces hot kisses down my neck. I grab his wrist. It was now or never.

"My place. Now." I growl, my eyes staring at his, almost daring him to say no, to pull away, to reject me. Instead he nods and gets up, grabbing his nearby coat.

I hail a taxi and mutter my address. Sasuke sits next to me and stares out the window, his hand firmly on mine. I feel reassured with it there. It's almost like he's sending me a message, or maybe I'm interpreting it like that. Either way, his hand is warm, and more importantly it was _his_ hand, and that's all that mattered to me.

I pay the cab driver and slam my door shut. Then I unlock the front door to the duplex I reside in. Within seconds of closing the door Sasuke's hands are at my back, underneath my shirt, rubbing soothing patterns around my torso. A gasp escapes my lips.

I unzip my coat and throw it to the side, then turn to face him. I cup his face with my hands and kiss him fervently, passionately. I want his lips to bruise, to burn. I want him to feel them tingle long after I had finished with them. He groans. Oh god, whenever he does that it resonates down my spine, straight into my neither regions. He pulls away and takes off his jacket and his shirt. I notice the new nipple ring he had gotten two months ago. My fingers tweak with it, pulling it gently.

"Fuck!" he whispers, biting the back of his hand.

I place both my hands under his ass and pick him up. Walking as quickly as possible to my bed, I throw him down and remove his pants and boxers. I throw off my own clothes and hover over him.

I want to touch him everywhere. My lips roam over his face, his jaw, his neck. I suck above his collar bone, relishing in the soft mewls he lets out. I move his hand away from his mouth.

"Let me hear you." I whisper. He stared at me intently. He looks so vulnerable, so delicious. I bite his shoulder, grazing my teeth down his arm; he shivers.

Every tremble, every sigh, every moan, I make sure to remember them all. I caress his nipples. I tenderly pull at the skin. My teeth graze his chest; my lips come to rest around his left pectoral. I kiss it, so sweetly, so gently. I kiss around his chest, until my mouth surrounds a small, pert nub. I suck it gingerly, savoring the taste of his skin, and the soft feel of his nipples. I leave bruises, sucking with all my power, leaving hickey after hickey down his torso.

I can hear his moans. The lower my mouth went the louder they got. I grab the base of his cock and with one motion; my lips surround the head of his trembling dick. Slowly, ever so slowly, I suck my way down, until my nose is tickling his pubic hairs. Then suddenly I swallow. His hips buck and he lets out a feral growl followed by a pitched moan. I am beside myself with giddiness. I made sure to study, to be able to give him the best, better than any of his last partners.

"Ah, Fuck! Naruto!" Sasuke moans.

I grab a bottle of lube from the top of my drawer and squeeze some onto my fingertips. Never once do I stop licking his dick. In one motion, I shove my finger deep into his ass. His hips buck again. I use my other hand to keep him pinned to my bed. Slowly, my fingers roam in and out of him. Ever so gently I insert another finger, and then suddenly hit his prostate dead on.

"Shit! Fuck! Stop!" Sasuke screams. But I'm not going to. With a loud yell, his hot seed fills my mouth. I pull back a little, shocked. Sasuke was gasping for air.

"Best. Orgasm. Ever," he breathes out. I smirk.

"Oh yeah? Just wait for what's going to happen next." I chuckle.

I squeeze a ton of lube onto my hard prick. Sasuke looks at me his eyes half closed, filled with lust. I grab his flaccid cock and squeeze it, pumping it a few times; it hardens.

With a smirk I place my meat at his entrance, teasing it, pushing against his perineum, sliding back and forth between his ass cheeks. Then, slowly I push my head into his ass.

"Hold on! It's been a while." Sasuke gasps out. His face scrunches up in pain. I bend down and kissed him softly, nibbling his lip, ever slowly pushing inside. He's so tight, it almost breaks me not to fuck him into oblivion.

"How long has it been?" I whisper in his ear. He shudders. He likes it when I tickle his ear, another of his sensitive spots.

"Since the last time- with…you." He mutters. He looks so adorable, his eyes squeezed shut, as if in fear that I would reject him. What a fool, I would brave hell just to see him smile. His sphincter slowly relaxes around my dick. Finally! I pull back slowly, then ram back in, full force.

"Fuck! Sasuke! So fucking good!" I grunt. Sasuke below me is no better; every movement results in his moans and groans.

"Ah god, Naru! More! More!" Sasuke yells out.

Ah, God I could do this every day, multiple times a day. I keep pile driving his ass, ramming into him harder and faster. Sasuke screams louder with each thrust and it is fucking beautiful.

This symphony of flesh hitting flesh with my low baritone grunts and his high pitch moans coupled with slutty words and aggressive curse words in every language we knew, it is goddamn magic. I rotate my hips, hitting different parts of inside him. His insides are so hot, it feels like I'm on fire. One hand holds me up the other places one of his legs over my shoulder, granting me deeper access inside his tight ass. My thoughts turn incoherent at some point; it is like this primal instinct came over me and I just fuck him raw.

"Oh my - fuck, Naru- so good- fuck me- yes-yes-yes! So hard!" Sasuke screams, an inane babble of words pouring from his lips.

"Yeah take it! You like me fucking you hard! Take my big fucking cock up your asshole!" I scream back at him.

I don't care that the neighbors had probably called the police from noise disturbance; I don't care about anything. I had Sasuke in my bed, and I was pounding him into my mattress.

Suddenly, I feel him tightening up. My hand slides down his leg and begins to furiously pump his weeping erection. He screams out my name and comes all over his stomach and soaks my hand with it. Seconds later the euphoria hits me, my stomach clenches and I spill my load deep inside him.

I inhale a drag off my cigarette then pass it to Sasuke. I am sitting cross-legged on my bed, Sasuke lying down on his stomach beside me. I can only guess that his ass is too raw to sit on; it kind of makes me proud, in a sadistic sort of way.

"So what the hell was that?" I ask. I wanted to know what happened; why the sudden change of heart.

"That was sex." He replies. I just glare at him.

"Of course that was sex! I know that! Why the hell did you reject me and now you're fucking me, is what I wanna know!" I reply, almost yelling. Sasuke can be ridiculously frustrating at times, but it is sort of an endearing trait.

"Did it hurt? Did you miss me? Think of me?" he replies casually, exhaling the cigarette and passing it back to me.

"Of course! I love you! When are you going to realize that?" I yell. Sasuke pushes himself up and kisses me on the lips. That's when I realize what happened.

"You fucking sadist, you wanted me to suffer." I deadpan. He just nods.

"I've liked you for years, then you go off with some dumb chick that treats you like shit, then you get over her and then you go off saying you like me right away. I didn't think it was fair that I waited for so long, whereas you could have had me right away, plus I didn't know if you were serious. I really didn't want you to dump me, so I made sure you would chase me." Sasuke rushes out in almost one breath. I put the cigarette in the ashtray near my bed and hold him in my arms.

"Did I finally catch you?" I ask my eyes staring intently into his.

"Yeah, I hope you can hold on." He replies looking mischievous.

"Oh, I don't plan on ever letting you go." I state.

"Good. Me either." He whispers. He bends down and kisses me. It was sweet, and just…perfect. Like lips were supposed to fit together like this and bodies were supposed to melt together and everything just felt right. "You really did study that book!" he states with a laugh.

"Pff! I'm just that good." I retort. I push him down and lick his neck. My lover. It feels so good to call him that. "You can handle another round, right?" I smirk, my lips at his chin. Sasuke just groans in pleasure. Simply perfect.


End file.
